


Names of our Loves

by soffychubby



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soffychubby/pseuds/soffychubby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I read a tumblr-post once, which talked about a Sherlock AU I got heavily inspired from.<br/>So basically:</p><p>In this universe you are born with a name. Names are everything - they define us, they shape us. And names fit together. If you're named John, your souldmate's name should be - hold on, let me check - Uhm.. Sher-.. What? Sherlock? What kind of name is that? Where the hell am I supposed to find one with such a ridiculous name?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my idea, it was formed by tumblr-users! (Sorry, I don't remember who!! I'm complete trash *throws myself in the bin*)

It was a chilly day in October, with brown and red leaves who danced their last dance before they fell to the ground only to stay and rot.   
Margereth Watson is in the hospital, giving birth to her second child. As always, on the planet of Neuth, children are born into a green-blue bowl of water. This water is a limited resource on earth, but it doesn't serve a lot of purposes, it just happenes to have one, life-determing function: To name your child, and the love of your child.   
Nurses stand by, ready with paper and pen. As the newborn's head touches the rare water for the first time, a clear dark-green line starts shaping itself. I- then it curves, J- c, the green line keeps rolling up, J-O-I, another line in the middle and one next to it appears, J-O-H-N. Margereth looks eagerly at the nurses and doctors. "Well?" She says impatiently, completely sweaty and exshausted.   
One of the nurses meet her eyes, and starts of, "He's John-"  
"ATHAN? Oh really, what a beautiful name!!" Margereth interrupts.  
"Uhm no, just John." The nurse says.  
"Oh" She sighs, but it doesn't really matter, for John is now in her arms, and she feels his sticky and all-new skin against hers, and she's happy, no matter what he's called.  
"And his wife? His soulmate?" She asks, as soon as she put John to her breasts for feeding.  
"Hold on" Another nurse says as he focuses into the water. "It's coming now."  
The line is dark-blue and focused and quick, and it makes itself clearly up without any hint of hesitation: S-H-E-R-L-O-C-K.   
"Sherlock", the nurse says quickly.  
"Oh! John and Sherlock - that's lovely! I'm looking forward to meet her!"  
The nurses exchange a nervous look, and the oldest doctor, the one with a beard, begins to stutter a bit,  
"Uhm, madam, Sherlock's isn't actually a girl's name."

For a moment it's quiet.

Margereth is confused, but tries to blink the confusion away and maintain her calmness "Oh, so this is just the name of the soulmate, not of the spouse?" She asks, directing her eyecontact at the oldest doctor, who seemed to be the only one really daring to have this conversation with her.

"Uhm, well, not neccesarily, but most of the cases they end up married." He explains, unsure if she could be one of the few homophobic people left on Neuth.  
"I'll make sure he understands that one doesn't have to be married to be happy, then. I mean, a guy marrying a guy? That might happen here and there aound the world, but certainly not with any of my children! I'll do the same as I did with Harriet - I'll raise him to be very aware of how this world is built; man and woman. I'll teach him to despise homosexuality." 

She looks at John again, her eyes full of love, but the doctor's eyes are full of worry, and some of them remember the first time she gave birth: Harriet, and the name that belonged to her was Clara. They wished the best for the children, but they couldn't be sure, because on the earth of Neuth it is forbidden to seperate parent and child.   
This meant that Harriet's and John's childhood might become hell.

And it did.


	2. At first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look on how their childhood took shape--

"Mommy, mommy! Tell me who my secret best friend is again!" John yells with excitement, pulling his mothers skirt.  
"It's "Sherlock", now please sit and eat your peas." She says without taking her eyes off the pan, on which she has pancakes for dessert.  
"That's a funny name! I've never heard of anyone with such a weird name! How can I find him, mommy?" He says with peas in his mouth, while his legs dangles insanely forth and back under his chair.  
Margereth sinks a big lump of years of surpressed crying. She clears her voice - her 3 year old son shouldn't know of these sort of troubles yet.  
"Sometime you don't... Mommy never found her soulmate."  
Margereth is still not breaking eyecontact with the pancake, but John doesn't mind, he keeps talking to her back as long as he gets answers. He always reached a point where she remained quiet, and he wanted to get as many answers he could before she would keep quiet.

"But isn't your soulmates name Eric? Eric Watson - daddy?" he asks,  
"No, mommy's soulmate's name is George. But mommy never found the right George."  
John is quiet now, taking it all in. He had not been counting on the possibility of NOT finding his Sherlock, and as he had imagined him and Sherlock playing with cars or outside or bathing together many times, he suddenly realized it wouldn't come true. Perhaps he wouldn't even see him.  
"But mommy still loves daddy?"

"Mmh"  
Silent tears started to roll down Margereth's cheeks, but she holds it back, as she had always done. She didn't really love Eric, she had just reached a point of life where she had given up trying to find the right George. Eric had done the same, and they had met at a place and time where they were both lonely, desperate and empty. The only things keeping them together was Harriet and John and the shared rent. 

\---

John is now 7, and he can hear screaming from Harriet's room. He remember the conversation they had had the day before.  
"John, John, can you keep a secret!" She had whispered under the covers of her bed.  
"MH!" John had nodded, ready to hear whatever made his sister so excited!  
"I've fallen in love! You remember Clara from one class above me? We spent some time together in the back of the schoolyard, and we kissed! We kissed John, my first kiss! And I'm 14 already, I'm so happy I found her so early in my life! I'm sure it's THAT Clara John, it's her, it's my soulmate!"  
John is confused, but happy.  
"But mom says that girls can't kiss girls?"  
Harriets' eyes become ice and empty, and she is now staring more at the air between her and John than John himself. "Yes... I should probably tell her they can. Or at least try to tell her..." Suddenly all the excitement was gone, and she went quiet, and John was unsure if he had said or done anything wrong.

He heard smething shatter in Harry's room now. John pays closer attention now, he can't see what's going on, but you don't need to be more than 7 to understand that something serious went on. Eric gives up on pretending to be reading the papers, and enters Harry's room. The two woman voices are both shouting and throwing stuff, but as Eric enters, it only takes him one big shout to stop them.  
"ENOUGH!" Is the magic word, and everything is silent for a few moments. John listens intensely. Suddenly a very unpleasent noise occurs - the noise of a flat, hard, determined hand smacking a girl's young, white cheek. John flenches at the noise, feeling like he doesn't know or like what's going on, and he can't do anything about it. Harry tears the door open, nose bleeding and a big red mark on her cheek. John just stands in the door to the kitchen and stares. She rushes to the kitchen table, grabs her bag, and rushes toward John. "OUT OF MY WAY" she yells with tears in her eyes, and her hand smacks John just as hard and merciless as she had just been smacked herself. John flies with the hit to the side of the door, and she rushes through. John put a hand on his sore cheek as he watches her back dissappear out of the open door.

That was the last he saw of Harriet in the next 10 years.

Sherlock, on he other hand, dealt with a different kind of struggle. On a fine morning, his momm had explained


End file.
